Tortured Soul
by Deathpuppy1
Summary: AU- Raven, a mute boy who is tortured his whole life, is finally free, and his new roommate Oz teaches him how to live.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts**

So, this is my new story, and actually older than the others I've posted. I've had this one on paper for years, but never typed it up. There is detailed torture, as stated in the summary, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I appreciate constructive criticism, but please don't just bash it because it offends you or something.

Enjoy, and as always,please review!

* * *

Any normal fourteen year old would cry or scream as they felt the sting of a whip slashing them countless times, but Raven didn't.

Not anymore.

When it first started, he had, but at that time, he simply didn't understand. But now, eight years later, he submitted without a sound. He hardly felt he pain anymore, or the urge to cry.

For a few minutes after his father left, Raven stared at the ceiling of the basement with lifeless golden eyes. Then he got up and walked to the small, rusty sink in the corner of the room. He carefully rinsed off the dirt and blood from his injuries, and wrapped bandages where he could reach.

It had started when he was six. At first, he was scared, and confused as to what he did wrong. He didn't know why his father had started punishing him everyday. But now, Raven knew he deserved it. He deserved every beating , every broken bone, and every ounce of pain his father gave him.

He was a murderer. He had killed his own mother, of all people. If Raven hadn't been born, she wouldn't have died. Then his father wouldn't be so sad and angry. That's why Raven knew he had to atone for the sin of his very existence, but not by dying. He needed to be punished until he hd compensated for his crime.

Only then could he die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts**

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

He wasn't sure when he started hearing them. Those voices all around him that told him to hurt his son. They told him it was Raven's fault that his wife died. He had argued with them at first, but the longer they stayed around, the more they started to make sense. As Raven got older, he realized he even began to resemble her. The same wavy black hair, the same golden eyes, and that same innocent smile.

He hated it.

Raven didn't deserve to look so much like her, not after he killed her!

He started drinking after that, trying to drown out the voices that told him to punish his six year old, but it didn't work. If anything, the alcohol made them louder. It made them sound...reasonable. It made him want to listen to them.

Then he started seeing her. His late wife would appear standing over Raven's shoulder, staring at him with anger.

'He killed me! Why are you letting him be so happy? We could've been happy if not for him! He hould be punished!' She would cry to him, over and over.

That's what threw him over the edge. He started believing the voices completely, and did whatever they told him, whatever she told him. He no longer tried to resist, because they were right.

Raven deserved everything they said to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts**

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

' _Today is the day.'_ Raven thought as he sat on the cold basement floor. Today was the day he dreaded more than any day of the year. It was his birthday, and the day he killed his mother.

Raven flinched only slightly as he heard the door slam open and an empty bottle hit the ground and shatter less than a foot away from him. He was always worse on this day.

Today was the fifth of February, the day his father wouldn't hold back. He usually didn't hit his face, because Raven looked so much like his late mother, but today he would. Today he would want to mutilate it, to forget.

Raven's eyes widened as he saw what his father was carrying. It was his birthday present. Last year, it was a cat o' nine tails whip. This year, it seemed to be a brand new steel golf club. It even had a bright blue bow on it.

"Lookie, Raven," He said, his voice nearly unrecognizably slurred. "I got you a gift."

He waved it around for a moment, showing it off. Then he reared his arms back as far as they could go, and swung it at Raven's shoulder. The force of it knocked him down, and before he could react, he felt the cold metal collide with his shin.

The sickening crack echoed throughout the room, and Raven knew without a doubt it was broken.

"Are you happy that today is your birthday?! The day you killed my precious wife!" Raven didn't respond. He knew better than that. "What, have you had enough?" He asked with mock concern. Yet again, no response.

"Oh, I know something fun we can do to celebrate!" His father cheered, tossing the golf club off to the side. "I'll be right back!" He slurred.

Raven simply laid there and stared at the open basement door, wondering if today was the day that his father would finally kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts**

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

He came back with a knife. He had never used a knife on him before. He pulled Raven up by his hair and slashed down his chest. Tears welled up in Raven's eyes as the pain coursed through him, but he didn't dare scream.

"You don't make a sound anymore. Bet I know what could make you scream." He shoved the boy on the ground and forced his mouth open. He took the knife and stuck it in his mouth, slicing open his tongue and the inside of his cheek.

This time Raven couldn't help it. He screamed. He screamed louder than he ever had. So loud that the black-tinted window in the top of the basement shattered. Sunlight shined into the room for the first time in eight years, and Raven kept screaming.

"Shut up!" His father shouted, shaking him and bashing his body against the ground, but Raven kept screaming. With the window broken, somebody might hear him. He grabbed the golf club, and swung it straight into Raven's temple.

Then everything was silent.

He ran upstairs, trying to find something to quickly cover the window. He found a bit of tarp and quickly ran back down and covered it. He heaved a sigh of relief, it didn't seem like anyone had heard him. He walked back in the kitchen and washed the blood off of his hands.

That's when the front door was kicked open, and suddenly there were three guns pointed at him. He tried to grab for his gun in the drawer, but three shots to the chest put him down before he could even touch the handle.


End file.
